


[podfic] In a Brand New West

by heardtheowl, moveablehistory (engineblock)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-03
Updated: 2012-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 01:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heardtheowl/pseuds/heardtheowl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/engineblock/pseuds/moveablehistory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen Ackles flies transport all by his lonesome - until the goddamn government agency that was supposed to find him Someone Special ends up finding him Jared Padalecki. IN SPACE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] In a Brand New West

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In a Brand New West](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7084) by moveablehistory. 



 

Running Time: 00:45:31 **  
**

DOWNLOAD:  
[M4B || 30MB](http://heard-the-owl.parakaproductions.com/In%20a%20Brand%20New%20West.m4b)  
[MP3 || 63MB  
](http://heard-the-owl.parakaproductions.com/In%20a%20Brand%20New%20West.mp3)  
 **About the cover art:**

The picture used (not of Jensen and Jared - those are from caps made by bl00dredskies on LJ) is taken from a [Hubble Space telescope image](http://hubblesite.org/gallery/album/nebula/reflection/pr2005025a/): "Two cones of matter are being ejected from the central star of the Boomerang Nebula. Measurements made in 1995 show the deep interior of the nebula to have a temperature of just one degree Kelvin above absolute zero, making it one of the coldest known places in the universe."

  
But, as every fangirl and fanboy knows, the temperature between J2 ≠ 0 K (or -273.15°C/-459.67°F) but may be better likened to –K which is theorized to be hotter than infinite temperature, or possibly Planck’s temperature which is ~1.416x1023 K and hypothesized to be the absolute hottest temperature before gravitational forces change so much that the conventional laws of physics no longer apply. Whatever the case, the temperature between J2 is at least = 5800 K (5500°C/9900°F), known in simpler terms as the surface temperature of Earth’s sun. In conclusion, Hot like Burning.  
  
I apologize to any physics geeks for inaccuracies in this statement. My educational background is in molecular biology and genetics. No meiosis took place in this podfic, although it wasn’t due to lack of effort.


End file.
